Los estados de la mujer
by Little Indulgence
Summary: Los RRB nos contarán los extraños cambios del mes de sus novias, las PPG. Extraños momentos, y lo peor:-Brick...-dijo Butch./-¿Qué?, respondió éste./-Creo que están en sus días de.../-Oh Oh.- susurró Boomer./ Ojala les guste. Todas las parejas xD.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! ¡Nuevo Fic! Espero que les guste ^^**_

_**Conste que los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran sería todo puro RRB x PPG *-***_

_**¡En fin, disfruten!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Estados de la mujer**:**

Los RRB estaban sentados en la guarida de Him, era de noche y no tenían nada más interesante que hacer que tirarse en el sillón. No querían ver la televisión, no querían escuchar música, no querían provocar desastres, no tenían ganas de nada.

Mucho menos de la última, ya que no querían despertar la **IRA ASESINA** de las defensoras de la ciudad considerando que aquellos últimos 2 días habían estado más iracundas de lo normal.

Ellos, a sus 17 años, se contenían a toda costa cada vez que debían armar desastres, puesto que conocían la fuerza y temperamento de sus contrincantes, de sus hermosas contrincantes. Si, _hermosas_, sonará raro de los pensamientos de ellos, pero aquí viene la novedad:

Ni ellos ni ellas estaban solteros. Cada contraparte ahora era una pareja conocida por toda la ciudad.

No se arrepentían de nada, puesto que desde que notaron lo cambiadas que estaban debido a la pubertad, habían cambiado un poco la actitud, peleaban con ellas solamente para estar un poco más cerca, y comenzaron a notar que las otras chicas estaban de acuerdo con el asunto. Más adelante, comenzaron las peleas a base de mordiscos y besos robados que poco a poco fueron siendo correspondidos.

Y aquí están ahora, dispuestos a dejar sin día del padre al maldito infeliz que se les acercara con más intención que solo 'hablar'.

Pero claro que ellas no se quedaban atrás, recen por la pobre idiota que intente hacer algo más de la cuenta con ellos.

Rieron por lo bajo al recordar lo celosas que podrían llegar a ser esas tres, en esos momentos el sentido de _paz y amor_ que tanto defendían se les iba al demonio.

-¿En qué piensan?- preguntó Brick recargado en el marco de la ventana sin mirarlos, ya que estaba observando la ciudad.

-En nada en especial… ¿tú?- le respondió el más pequeño de los hermanos, sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Pero antes de que Brick pudiera responder, Butch se adelantó.

-Yo estaba pensando… ¿Qué le pasará estos días a Buttercup? Ha estado más destructiva de lo normal…- decía el chico de ojos verdes, estirado en el sillón.

-No sé, yo también estaba pensando en eso… Blossom ha faltado hoy al colegio, me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que se sentía mal.- dijo el sexy pelirrojo volteándose a ver a sus hermanos.

-Ahora que lo mencionan… Bubbles ha estado muy quieta estos días, en el receso no se levanta de la silla y parece bastante incómoda incluso sentada.- decía Boomer, parándose.

-Bléh, son mujeres, hermanos. Un ser incomprensible lleno de complicaciones que en jamás en nuestras vidas llegaremos a comprender.- dijo sabiamente el azabache.

-…-

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al mi hermano?-dramatizaba el hermano mayor.- ¡Butch!- exclamó al tiempo que le rodeaba ala nuca con el brazo y le golpeaba la cabeza como si de una puerta se tratara.- ¡Butch! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Quiero a mi idiota de vuelta!

Todos estallaron en risas, incluso Butch, que era el afectado, se estaba riendo de buena gana.

-¡Oye!- le dijo, separándose de él de un empujón, divertido. Brick sonreía socarrón.- Ya en serio, ¿qué?

-Eso fue muy raro, ¿desde cuando tan profundo?- preguntó Boomer aun entre algunas risas.

-Bueno, jeje, es que…. Ayer estaban dando Titanic y pues yo…. Me la quedé viendo ^^U- respondió con una gotita e la nuca.

-Yo mejor no digo nada y nadie saldrá con el orgullo lastimado.- dijo el chico de ojos rojos sentándose tranquilo en el sillón.

-Tampoco yo.

-En fin, volvamos al asunto principal… ¿Cuál es el problema de las PPG? Llevan dos días así.- dijo Butch, en pose pensativa.

-No uses mucho las neuronas, no están acostumbradas a trabajar.- se burlo su hermano mayor.

-Ok, me callo, pero tienes razón. Me encantaría saber qué es.- dijo Brick mirando hacia el techo.

-No lo sé… Bubbles me dijo que no le pasaba nada.- dijo Boomer, inocentemente.

-¿Nada? ¡Nada un cuerno!- protestó el hermano del medio.- En estos casos, siempre existe una solución.- declaró.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Al Internet!- exclamaron al mismo, Brick tomó la laptop que tenía cerca, y se metió al ordenador, con sus hermanos sentados a ambos lados.

-Bien, veamos, ¿qué buscamos?- preguntó dudoso el chico verde.

-¿Mujeres, no sería lo mejor?- dijo Boomer, con una ceja levantada.

-Si bueno, busquemos, entonces.

Brick tipeó rápidamente la palabra 'mujeres' y aguardaron pocos segundos para ver el resultado.

-Woooooow…. Creo que éste no era lo que buscábamos… pero no está mal.- dijo Butch con algo de sangre en su nariz.

-Ejem, ejem… no, para nada mal.- dijo Boomer sonrojado.

Brick se aclaró la garganta, antes de que baba saliera de su boca.

-Babosos.- los regañó, ganándose una mirada de: 'tú cállate, que estabas igual ¬¬'

-Bueno, ya…. Eh, ¿entonces qué buscamos?- preguntó el mediano, ya recuperado.

-No sé…

5 minutos después:

-¡LO TENGO!- gritó Butch, levantándose del sillón.

-¡MILAGRO! ¡A BUTCH LE HICIERON CONTACTO LAS NEURONAS!- exclamó Boomer, también levantándose.

-No arruines el momento ¬¬- le recriminó el azabache al rubio.

-Ok, perdón, ¿qué buscamos?

-'los estados de la mujer'- sentenció.

-Suena bien…-dijo Brick, al tiempo que escribía eso en el buscador, leyó por dos segundos y:

-Miren esto:- y comenzó a leer.- Lo estados de la mujer según su edad.

-A ver, léelo.- pidió Boomer, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo, al igual que Butch.

Y Brick comenzó a leer.

**Edad Bebida**  
17 Cuba-libre  
25 Vino blanco  
35 Diet coke  
48 Cualquier bebida con tal de estar acompañada  
66 Leche para la osteoporosis

**Edad Disculpa para zafar de citas no deseadas**  
17 Mis padres no me dejan ir  
25 Mi novio va a desconfiar  
35 Mi marido va a desconfiar  
48 Mis hijos van a desconfiar  
66 ¡Nunca rehusaría una cita!

**Edad Deporte Favorito**  
17 Sexo, sexo y shopping  
25 Sexo, sexo y shopping  
35 Sexo, sexo y shopping  
48 Shopping, sexo  
66 Shopping

**Edad Definición de un buen encuentro**  
17 Matinee y McDonald's  
25 Cenar con el, y que pague un buen motel  
35 Cenar, motel y un diamante  
48 Cena y el diamante  
66 Una cena basta!

**Edad Fantasía**  
17 Alto, rubio y bonito  
25 Alto, rubio, bonito y rico  
35 Alto, rico e inteligente  
48 Un hombre con cabello propio  
66 Un hombre

¿**Edad ideal para casarse?**  
17: 17  
25: 25  
35: 35  
48: 48  
66: 66

**Edad Encuentro Ideal**  
17 El se ofrece para pagar  
25 El paga  
35 El prepara el desayuno a la mañana siguiente  
48 El prepara el desayuno en la mañana siguiente para los hijos  
66 El logra masticar el desayuno

(_**N/A: texto original: **__**h t t p : / / w w w . l u k o r . c o m / h u m o r / t e x t o s _ e s t a d o s m u j e r . h t m**_)

-…-

-Eso responde a muchas cosas.- dijo Butch, que no sabía si reírse o sorprenderse por lo que acababa de leer su hermano.

-Si…. Pero no a lo que quiero saber.- dijo Brick.

-Juro que a los 66 lograré conservar intactos todos los dientes.-dijo Boomer espantado.

-También yo.- dijeron los otros dos.

-Bueno, dejando esto de lado, aunque sirvió en parte, ¿buscamos otra cosa?

-Si… ¿por qué no tratas en al de abajo?- señaló el rubio, una ventana que decía. 'un mes, para una mujer'.

-Vamos a ver qué tal allí…

* * *

_**¡TA DA!**_

_**Fin del primer cap ^^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi delirio de la mañana xD**_

_**Me levanté inspirada, señoras y señores xD**_

_**¿Merece un Review?**_

_**¡Besos!**_


	2. Cap 2  Dah, ya verán ahí abajo el nombre

_**SEGUNDO CAP, GENTE BONITA **_

_**Me tardé un poco, ok-ok, mucho, **__**PERO TENGO JUSTIFICACIÓN**__**: colegio ^^**_

_**Me saca tiempo para todo, y yo que tengo mil ideas que se me terminan olvidando por las malditas evaluaciones para las cuales tengo que estudiar.**_

_**En fin, he aquí la continuación.**_

_**Besos**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cap 2: Los cambios de Blossom

-Bien… veamos, aquí dice que las mujeres constan de varios estados en el mes, ejemplo:… bla bla bla bla bla… comportamiento normal…. Bla bla bla… sensibilidad causada por su… **¡ESTO SI SIRVE!**- declaró el pelirrojo. Y lo escucharon con más atención.- Veamos, aquí dice que tienen una sensibilidad de una o dos semanas ya que tienen su… _período menstrual_…- decía el pelirrojo con el rostro un poco sonrojado.

-…Oh…- dijo Boomer.

-Mira tú que interesante… Así que por eso…-susurraba Butch, sorprendido.

-Oh, por favor, no me digan que no saben que es lo que es.- dijo Brick con mirándolos con incredulidad.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero esperaba algo un poco más interesante.- se defendía el rubio.

-También yo, creí que se trataba de algo más personal o gracioso, no semejante idiotez.- se quejaba el azabache.

-Bueno, sí, quizá… Pero no terminé de leer.- comentó Brick.

-¿Y?- cuestionó el Boomer.

-¿Qué nos puede decir eso que nosotros no sepamos ya?- dijo Butch.

-¿Quieren averiguar?- preguntó el mayor, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué dice?-inquirió el menor.

-Qué actitudes tienen después y durante _esos_ días.- respondió el chico de ojos rojos.

-Ah, bueno, pues lee entonces.- exigió el mediano.

-Bien, veamos… Aquí dice que luego normalmente, cuando están en sus días, las mujeres pueden llegar a tener muchas conductas que no son normales. Ejemplo: hiperactividad, mal humor, sensibilidad, malestar estomacal, entre otros.- leía. Luego de leer eso, recordó el extraño comportamiento de Blossom el mes anterior…

_**Flash Back '**_**BRICK POV'**

_¡RING! Sonó el timbre que mostraba el fin de la primera hora de clases. Acabamos de tener Trigonometría, una de las materias favoritas de Blossom. Pero no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a lo que explicaba el profesor. Lo cual era muy extraño. Blossy ES muy aplicada. Sí, Blossy, desde principio de año me siento con ella, es mi novia. Quizá sea aun una niña buena, pero a veces tiene sus ataques de rebeldía que siempre me llamaron la atención, lo cual la hace verse TAN sexy, me encanta._

_Pero hay algo muy peculiar en ella hoy…_

_-Oye, Bloss… ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté._

_-Sí Brick, estoy bien…- decía ella. _

_-No sabes mentir. ¿Qué te pasa?- volví a insistir._

_-Nada en serio, no te preocupes por mí.- me respondió. Decidí no seguir preguntando, si no me quiere decir, allá ella. _

_-De acuerdo… En fin, ¿qué clase tenemos ahora?- le pregunté para cambiar un poco de tema._

_-Eh… creo que tenemos… Literatura.- me respondió._

_-Ah, genial, grandioso.- respondí sin mucho ánimo._

_-No seas exagerado, a mi me gusta la clase.- me dijo, mirándome burlonamente._

_-Claro que te gusta, no olvidemos que tienes a tu queridísimo 'profesor __Shun__'- dije algo enojado y resaltando el nombre de aquel sujeto._

_-Oh Brick, jajaja.- se rió de buena gana.- no me digas que estás celoso.- cuestionó acercándose a mí, con una ceja levantada y sonriendo de lado…._

_**¡YA, BABAS, CONTRÓLENSE Y NO SALGAN!**_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees?- dije tratando de hacerme el desentendido._

_-No, nada, déjalo.- dijo volviéndose a sentar de repente, con expresión consternada, seria._

_-Oye, solo bromeaba, no es para que lo tomes así._

_-No, no es eso… No pasa nada.- me dijo, con una sonrisa falsa._

_Iba a responder, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, entró el profesor, dando inicio a la aburrida clase de Literatura._

_Las horas fueron pasando rápido, y Blossom se seguía comportando extraño, era raro verla así._

…

_Dos días después, fuimos al cine, a ver una película de… de… jeje, no lo recuerdo, es que estábamos ocupados en otras cosas…_

_En ese momento, justamente, estábamos ocupados, teniendo una disputa a base de lenguas que trataba de ver quién era el que se quedaría con la roseta de maíz. Y yo iba ganando, pero ella no daba tanta batalla._

_De repente, abrió los ojos, se separó de mí y dijo…_

_-Oh rayos…-susurró._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté._

_-Nada, enseguida vuelvo.- antes de levantarse del asiento, tomó su chaqueta y se la enredó a la cintura, para luego tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de la sala. _

_Inmediatamente me levanté y la seguí lo más rápido que pude hacia los baños de mujeres. Allí ya es un misterio lo que ocurrió._

…_Oigan, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Qué me metiera en el baño, y encima de mujeres? Bajo ningún punto de vista, señores. Tengo dignidad._

_Me senté a esperarla en las escaleras que estaban a un costado, y no tardó mucho en salir, aparentemente más calmada._

_-¿Pasó algo malo?- pregunté._

_-No, qué va. ¿Qué podría pasarme?- me preguntó con gracia._

_-Qué se yo, por eso pregunto…_

_-Oh, nada Brick. No es nada.- me aseguró, luego me tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y me besó._

_Ese fue el día del cine._

…

_Luego, al día siguiente, los RRB y las PPG estábamos peleando contra un monstruo que había salido de la nada._

_Hasta el momento veníamos bastante bien. Casi lo derribamos._

_-Bloss… Llevemos a esta cosa al basurero de la ciudad.- dije._

_-Muy bien, como digas… ¿¡Escucharon, chicas!- preguntó a sus hermanas._

_-Sí, ya te oí… ¿me quieres ayudar con esto?- le preguntó con evidente sarcasmo mi cuñada pelinegra, que estaba atajando uno de los brazos del monstruo que estaba por chocar contra el costado de un edificio._

_De la nada, un golpe sacó al monstruo de equilibrio y lo hizo retroceder varios metros._

_-Soy tu héroe, verdecita, ya lo sé. No tienes nada que agradecerme.- dijo galantemente mi hermano Butch._

_-¿Dé qué hablas, torpe? Yo solita me lo podría haber quitado.- aseguró, Contuve mis ganas de echarme a reír, acababa de decir lo contrario._

_-Lo que digas… Pero cuenta con que luego me cobro el haberte salvado.- dijo esto último muy cerca del rostro de Buttercup, lo que hizo que ésta se sonrojara visiblemente._

_-Cállate… ¡Ven Bubbles! Toma su pierna y llévala por su cabeza, así será mas fácil mover a la bestia ésta.- dijo la pelinegra._

_La pequeña rubia solamente asintió y fue volando hacia la pierna izquierda del monstruo, el cual, al ver sus intenciones. Le dedicó un buen coletazo que hizo que saliera disparada hacia un auto._

_Pero… Por favor, ¿creen que salió herida? No mientras Boomer estuviera presente. Se puso justo entre el auto y ella en el momento adecuado, y cuando ella hizo impacto contra él la abrazó por detrás contra sí y detuvo la fuerza de la caída. Nadie salió lastimado._

_-Muchas gracias, Boomer.- dijo la menor._

_-Cuando quieras, Bubbles.- dijo el rubio, soltándola con cuidado. Bubbles se giró y le besó la mejilla. Mi hermano sonrió y ambos se fueron hacia el monstruo de nuevo._

_Los otros cuatro nos miramos con complicidad, era más que obvio que esos estaban destinados a ser algo más que amigos o compañeros de batalla._

_Luego de batallar unos minutos más, acabamos con la bestia sin mayores problemas. Fue bastante simple, en realidad. _

_Nuestros hermanos menores se fueron, Bubbles y Boomer conversando y los otros dos discutiendo._

_Con Blossy nos quedamos un minuto por ahí, sentados en una de las ramas de un árbol en los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad._

_-No fue tan difícil.- dije._

_-Para nada. Y por suerte no dañamos gravemente la ciudad.-comentó alegre._

_-Cierto… Oh no, mañana hay escuela otra vez… Odio tanto los domingos, son la peor parte de la semana, son incluso más pesados que los lunes.- comenté._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- me preguntó con incredulidad._

_-Piénsalo, el domingo por la mañana no lo es tanto, pero en la tarde, te deprimes. Piensas todo el tiempo: oh no, mañana vuelvo a la rutina… ¿por qué no podré estar en vacaciones de una buena vez? O por lo menos ése es mi caso.- dije. Eso era más que obvio._

_-No seas exagerado, me gustan los lunes, están todas mis materias favoritas.- me dijo, mirando hacia el horizonte._

_-Oh si, cierto… ya recuerdo que extrañas estudiar y te aburres los fines de semana conmigo…- dramatizaba- ya Blossom, para ya que me vas a hacer llorar.- dije fingiendo secarme lágrimas._

_Ella rió._

_-Oh, ¡ya basta! No seas ridículo.- me dijo, como regañándome, pero riendo al mismo tiempo.- Claro que no me aburro contigo, eres la mejor parte de mi fin de semana.- concluyó con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sonreí._

_-Genial, ya te has puesto cursi.- dije fingiendo estar fastidiado, pero es que en realidad me encantaba esto._

_-¡Pero si a ti nada te conforma!- me dijo, y juguetonamente, me empujó de la rama, caí al suelo aun escuchando sus risas._

_-¡Oye…!- iba a reclamarle, pero ya se había ido._

_-¡Alcánzame si puedes, Him!- me gritó de lo lejos._

_-¡Ya verás, Utonio!- y salí directo en persecución._

_La perseguí hacia el muelle, y nos adentramos un poco más al océano, volaba muy bajo, casi rozando el agua. Se me prendió el foco._

_A nadar se ha dicho._

_Aumenté la velocidad, y bajé hacia donde ella estaba._

_Ahora podía jurar que estaba nerviosa, miró el agua con algo de preocupación y dio un giro inesperado hacia la costa de nuevo, parecía haber adivinado lo que iba a hacer. Pero no la dejaré escapar, y así quiera o no, la voy a mojar._

_Volé más rápido, y llegué aun metro de ella. Miró para atrás preocupada y esta vez voló hacia arriba. La seguí. _

_Atravesamos las nubes, y allí la perdí, no veía nada._

_Volví para abajo, para ver donde se encontraba. Y ya estaba sana y salva volando sobre la copa de los árboles, mirándome triunfal._

_-¡Tramposa!- le grité desde mi posición._

_-¡Lento!- me respondió._

_Reí y me precipité hacia ella, llegué enseguida y la besé profundamente, adoraba a Blossom._

_Aun teníamos aire en los pulmones, cuando de la nada ella se volvió a separar de mí y susurró:_

_-Oh no, otra vez no…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté, realmente me ponía nervioso aquella situación._

_-Nada, nos vemos mañana Brick, te amo.- me besó y salió volando a velocidad luz hacia su casa._

_Fue tan repentino que no reaccioné. No la iba a seguir como hice aquella vez en el cine, pero la situación fue prácticamente igual. _

_Me resigné a verla el día siguiente y volé hacia la guardia. Donde me esperaban mis hermanos, ya era tarde eran cerca de las 7.30._

_-¿Qué hay, Brick?- Me preguntó Boomer._

_-Nada nuevo… ¿Y Butch?- dije tomando un refresco de la nevera._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el mediano bajando solamente con el pantalón y las zapatillas puestas. Se acababa de bañar._

_-No, nada…- respondí distante._

_-¿Estás seguro?- me preguntó el azabache._

_-Sí, nada.- volví a decir._

_-Si tú lo dices…- susurró Boomer volvió alo que estaba haciendo._

…

_**Fin Flashback **_

**POV NORMAL**

-Brick… Brick…. ¡BRICK!- sacudió Butch a su hermano mayor.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué pasa!- preguntó éste alarmado.

-Nada, es que te quedaste mudo y quieto de repente. ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó Boomer.

-Más bien en _quién_…- dijo pícaramente el hermano del medio.

-Ah, ya deja de molestar y sigamos con esto.- dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Bueno ya, tranquilízate, no es para tanto…- se burlaba el chico de ojos verdes. Mientras se sentaba a su lado para seguir con el tema principal.

-Cosa inútil cosa inútil…- decía el pelirrojo.- ¡Miren esto! –señaló.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron ambos hermanos, acercándose más a la pantalla del computador.

-Los estados de ánimos las chicas… _rudas_…- dijo maliciosamente el mayor.

Butch ahora sí estaba interesado, su verdecita sería más fácil de comprender si sabía que rayos le pasaba cuando… _estaba en sus días_.

* * *

_**¡FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAP!**_

_**En serio perdonen si me tardé, es que… como ya les dije… COLEGIO.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y el próximo cap, que será de Butch y Buttercup, se lo dedico a **__**floresilla329**__**, y a todos los fanáticos de la pareja que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia ^^**_

_**¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Cap 3:lo mismo que el título anterior

_**¡Hola a **__**todos**__**! ¿Como han estado por allí? Me he tardado horrores, lo sé, no me maten T-T mi problema es, como ya lo he dicho, EL COLEGIO, el cual estoy a punto de terminar, dentro de tres semanas serán 3 meses seguidos de nuevos fics, actualizaciones y tiempo libre, señoras y señores ;D**_

_**Así que me tomaré la noche de hoy sábado para escribir el cap y subirlo cuanto antes.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Nota: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a 'Cartoon Network', la trama si es mía y la escribo sin fines de lucro.**_

Cap 3: Los cambio de Buttercup 

-Bien ¿qué esperas? Comienza a hablar.- exigió Butch a su hermano mayor, notablemente curioso por saber.

-Ya, ya empiezo. Cálmate.- dijo Brick.- Aquí dice… 'los cambios de las mujeres durante esos días varía según la personalidad de ésta. Puesto que cada mujer es diferente, y eso lo ven más que nada los hombres que están a su lado. Las mujeres un tanto menos femeninas y con más carácter, sufren cambios más que nada de éste último. Lo más probable en éstas circunstancias es que empeoren el mismo.'

Cuando Brick terminó de leer, Butch se sentó más cómodamente en el sofá. Y recordó el comportamiento de Butter la semana anterior, empezando por el lunes…

_**Flashback, Butch POV**_

_-¡Vamos Butch, pásala que estoy solo!- gritaba uno de mis compañeros que corría a media cancha.- ¿¡Qué esperas! ¿¡Estás enamorado o qué!- volvió a gritarme, desafiante._

_-¡Cállate de una vez!- le devolví el grito molesto, ¿quién se cree que es? Y de una patada le mandé la pelota. Cuando él la tuvo, corrió por toda la cancha hasta llegar a la portería, donde metió un gol._

_Las animadoras gritaron de la emoción y empezaron a saltar. Lindas chicas, no lo negaré, pero muy huecas para mi gusto…_

_¡PRIIIP! Ese sonido es del silbato del entrenador, maldito viejo, cómo odio ese sonido. Finalizó el entrenamiento, lo cual significaba que era hora de irme por fin. Cinco minutos más y creo que enloquecería._

_-¡Excelente partido, muchachos! ¡Ganaremos los intercolegiales este semestre!- declaró orgulloso el entrenador. ¿Qué más esperaba? Claro que vamos a ganar teniéndome a MÍ en el equipo.- Pueden irse a casa._

_Dicho esto, todos salimos directo a las gradas, donde estaban nuestras cosas y platicaban las porristas. En el equipo de éstas, estaba como capitana la menor de las PPG, también conocida como la novia de Boomer. No me caía mal, las veces que hablé con ella me trató bien así que no tengo nada contra ella. _

_Estaba sentado bebiendo agua cuando vi a Boomer correr hacia mí, pero yo no era su punto, eso lo tenía presente. Llegó a unos metros míos, abrazó a la rubia por detrás y la besó en el cuello, mientras que la chica reía y giraba en sus brazos para darle encuentro._

'_Bien hermano, así se hace, siempre supe que no me darías el disgusto de tener un pariente gay' pensé para mis adentros._

_Dejé el agua a un lado y giré la vista hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha, cuando la vi._

_Buttercup iba caminando del otro lado del césped, con la vista hacia adelante. No me había visto, pero yo a ella sí. Tenía puesta una chaqueta negra sin abotonar, una blusa de tirantes negra muy ajustada por arriba del ombligo y un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto holgado, luego tenía puestas unas zapatillas Converss negras. Casi podía sentir cómo se me caía la baba. _

_Me levanté al instante y corría hacia donde ella estaba, he hice algo similar a mi hermano._

_La abrasé por detrás y le grité '¡BU!' en el oído._

_-¡AH!- gritó ella separándose de un salto. Me eché a reír.- ¡No te rías, tonto! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!- gritó agitada con una mano en el pecho._

_-No exageres, verdecita. Yo sé que te gustó.- le dije. Pues sí, sabía que le había gustado._

_-Para la próxima avísame, ¿puedes? – me preguntó acercándose a mi un paso. Con las manos en la cintura. Me encantaba que hiciera eso, es tan sexy._

_-Como digas.- solté y la besé posesivamente. Ella respondió de inmediato, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, yo hice lo mismo pasando los míos por su cintura. Sus labios eran frescos y siempre tenían gusto a menta, delicioso. Luego de un momento, ella mordió mi labio inferior suavemente, eso era un desafío. Así que le devolví el mordisco, un tanto más fuerte peor no lo suficiente como para herirla. Abrió ligeramente la boca y metí la lengua sin piedad, explorando aquella mentolada y deliciosa cavidad._

_Todo iba bien, hasta que de la nada abrió los ojos y se separó de mí de un salto._

_-Oye, ni que hubiese estado tan mal.- le dijo sorprendido, y un poco ofendido._

_-Maldición…-susurró. No me oyó.- ¡Bubbles!- llamó a su hermana menor, que se separó de Boomer al instante y vino a socorrer a su hermana. _

_-¿Qué…?- pero no terminó la frase, puesto que Buttercup ya le estaba diciendo algo al oído. Vi como la pequeña rubia llevaba para atrás la cabeza y se fijaba en la espalda de mi novia. Luego, volvió a verla y asintió con un poco de nerviosismo la cabeza._

_El rostro de Buttercup pasó de inmediato a una clara expresión de espanto. Me miró a mi, igualmente nerviosa, caminó deprisa hacia mí, me revolvió el pelo y se fue volando muy rápido. Bubbles corrió hacia mi hermano, lo besó y se fue tras ella._

_Intercambié una mirada de duda con Boomer, nos acercamos._

_-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó?- le pregunté._

_-No, no me dijo nada.- respondió mi hermano menor._

_-¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunté, mirando en la dirección en la que se habían ido._

_-No estoy seguro, ¿tú crees que haya sido alguna emergencia?- me preguntó._

_-¿Hablas de un monstruo o un crimen?- pregunté entusiasmado._

_-Quizás…- dijo._

_-¿Pues que hacemos aquí parados? Si Buttercup cree que se quedará con toda la diversión está muy equivocada.- Y con la idea de que algo malo estaba pasando, mi hermano y yo salimos en la misma dirección que se habían ido las dos PPG._

_Volamos un rato, buscándolas, pero ni rastro de ellas. Tampoco de que hubiese pasado algo en la ciudad, todo estaba como si nada. _

_-Oye, ¿esto es un chiste o que rayos? Aquí no ha pasado nada.- dije. Estaba enojado, realmente sentía que me habían tomado por idiota._

_-Es cierto, ésta ciudad nunca es tan aburrida, aguarda… ¿Y si no era en la ciudad?- decía mi hermano menor._

_-¿Tengo cara de adivino, tarado? Aguarda, llamaré a Brick.- saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi hermano. Que no tardó mucho en responder._

_**-¿Qué pasa, Butch?-**__ preguntó del otro lado de la línea._

_**-¿Blossom está contigo?-**__ le pregunté._

_**-Sí… ¿Por qué preguntas?**__- me cuestionó bastante extrañado._

_**-Por que hace un momento Bubbles y Buttercup se fueron y no nos dijeron nada. Pensamos que había pasado algo… Quizá un monstruo, un crimen o qué se yo…-**__ le dije._

_**-Pues no, aquí no ha llamado nadie, ningún lío… creo… Oye Bloss, ¿tienes algún llamado en la línea de emergencia?-**__ le preguntó a la líder de las PPG._

_**-Aguarda que veo…No, nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?-**__ escuché la voz de mi cuñada._

_**-No, creo que no… Es que me dijo Butch que Bubbles y Buttercup se fueron a no sé donde sin decirles y ellos pensaron que algo había ocurrido… ¿fue así?**__- me preguntó._

_**-Exacto.-**__ respondí._

_**-Pues no, dile que a mi no me ha llamado nadie.-**__ Habló la pelirroja por el otro lado de la línea._

_-__**Ya que… como sea, nos vemos al rato, hermano, usen preservativos. Adiós**__.- y sin darle tiempo a contestar, colgué. Amaba molestarlo con eso._

_-¿Nada?- me preguntó Boomer._

_-Nada.- respondí. _

_Intentamos llamar a Bubbles y a Buttercup, pero la única que contestó fue la pequeña, nos dijo que solamente hubo un pequeño incidente pero que no había de qué preocuparse, que ya habían solucionado todo._

_Y como no teníamos ni las más mínimas intenciones de siquiera abrir los libros, con mi hermano menor nos quedamos caminando por ahí._

_Ése fue el Lunes._

…

_Martes, 10.15 de la mañana. _

_Ni Buttercup ni yo teníamos ganas de quedaron a la clase de Química, así que nos salimos del salón y fuimos directo a la terraza, donde sabíamos que nada ni nadie nos molestaría._

_Rayos, qué bien se siente ser un chico malo… Ok, ok, un chico malo frustrado, ¡pero chico malo de todos modos!_

_En fin, empezamos con algunos insultos cariñosos, como era ya costumbre. Luego con algunos besos robados y luego mordiscos suaves. Siempre hacíamos esas cosas, era nuestro hábito. _

_Luego de un rato de contacto físico (muy poco para mi gusto, pero ya que…), nos pusimos a discutir sobre la importancia de los sexos (somos tan intelectuales)._

_-Pues sí, sin el hombre la mujer moriría de la angustia, sería muy aburrido. ¿Qué sería de sus vidas sin un hombre que se las entretenga?- dije yo, estaba en lo correcto._

_-¿Bromeas? Sin la mujer el hombre no tendría manera de lucirse. Después de todo… ¿A quién le presumirían lo idiotas que son?- me dijo, sonriéndome de lado._

_Glup… jeje, ya me empieza a palpitar mi compañero de batallas._

_-Claro, claro, Butter. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Si no se presumieran el novio entre sí, no tendrían vida social, ¿o no?- la desafié. Con esa seguro gano._

_-¿Y ustedes qué? Siempre discutiendo por ver cual de las que desvirgaron está más buena. ¿Luego dices que somos las mujeres las que presumimos? Por favor, Butch.- se cruzó de brazos y rió sarcásticamente. Rayos, qué sexy. Pero la muy maldita me está ganando…_

_-¿Ah sí? Y que hay de…de…de… ¡Claro! ¡Son tan débiles! ¡Se les parte la uña y ya armaron una tragedia!- la pura verdad, hasta ella que no se interesa tanto en esas cosas susurraba sus buenas maldiciones cuando se le rompía una uña._

_-¡Já! ¡No sabes lo que dices! Para que lo sepas, es cuestión de estética, cosa que ustedes, grandísimos brutos, no llegarían jamás a comprender. Ser mujer es de machos, Butch, no tienes ni idea de lo que hay que sufrir.- finalizó. _

_-¿En serio? Pues dime que horribles torturas pasas, 'oh gran Buttercup defensora del feminismo'- la reté. Quería escuchar lo que me tenía que decir._

_-Te doy una lista completa si quieres. Para empezar, la figura no es tan fácil de mantener, hay que hacer ejercicio, pero hay que ver cual por que hay algunos que deforman el cuerpo y te hacen parecer un hombre, y prácticamente no puedes comer nada de lo que te gusta porque engordas de nada, y por mínimo que sea lo que hayas subido de peso se nota, créeme que se nota. Después hay que mantener la apariencia, sobre todo las que están mal de cara, deben aprender a maquillarse y luego vivir pendientes de que no se les corra. Quiero verte a ti depilándote, no aguantarías ni dos minutos sin echarte a llorar, y ni te digo el sufrimiento de las que tienen mucho pelo. Pero lo peor de todo siempre ha sido el dolor y la incomodidad de la…- y se detuvo, justo en la parte más interesante._

_**¿DE LA QUÉ? ¡CON UN DEMONIO, DIME!**_

_-¿De la…?- la incité a continuar. _

_-Ash, nada, olvídalo tú ganas. En fin, sonó al campana, mejor me voy.- dijo, y sin darme tiempo a anda, se marchó, dejándome solito en la terraza de la escuela._

_Luego de eso, no la volví a ver en todo el día, solamente recibí un mensaje diciéndome._

'**No me siento muy bien, mañana probablemente no vaya al colegio. Te amo, idiota.'**

…_Qué tierna._

_En fin, el miércoles y el jueves no fue a la escuela, pero el viernes… _

…

_Viernes. 17.00 de la tarde. _

_En pleno centro de Townsville. Un monstruo viscoso atacaba la ciudad._

_-¡OYE, APUNTA CON MÁS CUIDADO, IMBECIL!- me gritó Brick esquivando un tentáculo. Reí._

_-Perdón, perdón.- me disculpé con evidente sarcasmo. _

_Mis hermanos y yo llevábamos un rato largo peleando contra este monstruito del demonio, digamos que era un tanto escurridizo y hasta a nosotros nos daba asco acercarnos mucho._

_En un momento, tres estelas de color verde, rosa y celeste atravesaron el cielo y llegaron a nuestro encuentro._

_-Ya era hora…- dije, mientras sostenía otro tentáculo junto con Boomer._

_-¿En dónde se habían metido?- preguntó Brick, que estaba sosteniendo un posta de luz, aparentemente tenía intenciones darle al pulo raro y grande con eso._

_-Tuvimos un pequeño imprevisto...-dijo mirando a Buttercup, que estaba un poco sonrojada- En fin, ¿en qué ayudamos?- preguntó Blossom animada._

_-Distráelo que creo que con esto le vuelo la cabeza.- dijo Brick._

_-De acuerdo.- dijo y la mayor voló alrededor de la cabeza del monstruo haciendo que éste la siga con la mirada._

_De un golpe, Brick hizo que el cráneo del pulpo se desprendiera del cuerpo y saliera volando como una pelota de golf. Boomer usó su visión de rayos y destruyó la cabeza haciéndola volar en pedazos en medio del mar._

_Y en el medio de la avenida, seguía el cuerpo del monstruo. Nos miramos entre todos, sin tener idea de que hacer, hasta que Bubbles habló._

_-Bueno… creo que los restaurantes servirán sushi por un par de días.- dijo. Todos soltamos una pequeña risa._

_-Seguro… Pero algo me dice que tú no cenarás pescado por unas semanas luego de esto.- le dijo Boomer, en un tono burlesco a su novia._

_-Exacto.- le respondió ésta, y todos volvimos reír, definitivamente ninguno de nosotros saldría a comer pez por un buen par de semanas._

_Luego de un rato, Tengo entendido que Bubbles y Boomer se fueron hacia el muelle y que Brick y Blossom se fueron hacia el bosque._

_Yo, por mi parte, me fui con Buttercup a la azotea de un edificio abandonado._

_Llegamos increíblemente rápido, habíamos jugado una carrera, la cual empatamos, pero estuvimos un rato para ver quién la ganó. _

_-Te digo que fui yo, soy más ligera, tengo más velocidad.- me dijo, posando ligeramente con las manos en las caderas, mostrándome su plano abdomen para demostrarme lo que decía._

_Me relamí y la atraje de un movimiento hacia mí. Y la besé._

_-No importa, verdecita, si quiere ahora mismo te demuestro en qué tantas cosas soy mucho mejor que tú.- le dije al oído, para luego morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Soltó un leve gemido._

_Ahí ya tuve que empezar a hacer uso de mi autocontrol. Rayos, ésta chica me puede totalmente._

_Buttercup, con toda la intención de devolverme el juego, pasó las manos desde mis hombros hasta la parte baja de mi abdomen. Ahí se detuvo, mientras yo sentía su cálido aliento rozar mi cuello. _

_Me estaba excitando, y mierda que me gustaba._

_Luego de unos segundos, me empujó mientras se reía de mi expresión de disgusto._

_-¡Anda, verdecito, si quieres más consíguelo!- dijo antes de saltar y volar por encima de mí.- ¡Atrápame si puedes!_

_Y se fue volando hacia el barrio bajo. Yo seguía un tanto en shock, hasta que la vi ir un poco lejos, ahí reaccioné y salí en persecución._

_A mí nadie me deja con las ganas._

_Estuve un rato persiguiéndola, puesto que ella era bastante escurridiza y de vez en cuando hacía zigzag para lograr desconcentrarme un poco, sin embargo, yo la seguía igual._

_Luego de un minuto, la vi bajar hacia una de las calles. Volteó un poco, para cerciorarse de que la seguía. _

_Aumentó la velocidad, pero ya casi iba al ras del suelo, por suerte, esa era una de las calles menos concurridas, sino ya hubiese chocado con algún auto._

_En un momento, divisé un callejón entre dos edificios bastante altos. Ahí sería._

_Aumenté la velocidad y quedé a un lado de ella, para luego poder abrazarla por su costado derecho y llevarla hacia la izquierda donde estaba el callejón, caímos en el piso un tanto sucio del lugar, ella sobre mí. _

_-Te atrapé.- le dije al oído con la respiración entrecortada._

_Ella sonrió y me besó. Yo nos levanté si cortar el beso y la apoyé contra una pared, deslicé mis ambas manos por sus muslos y los llevé hacia arriba, apara que se enredaran a mi cadera, cosa que hizo enseguida mientras yo la sostenía presionándola contra el muro. Ella tenía los brazos enredados entra mi nuca y mi cabello, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban perversamente._

_Estábamos perfectamente, hasta que de la nada, nuevamente abrió los ojos y cortó el beso._

_-Otra vez no…- susurró con la mirada perdida._

_-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté preocupado. Me miró._

_-Nada… Oye Butch, recordé que tengo algo que hacer en…. Como sea, nos vemos mañana.- me besó la frente, se deshizo fácilmente de nuestro abrazo y se fue volando, dejándome solo otra vez._

…

-¡DESPIERTA!- gritó Boomer a su hermano dándole un almohadazo.

-¡YA! ¡Oye, infeliz, ¿que te pasa?- dijo el mediano enfadado por haberlo sacado de sus ensoñaciones.

-Que llevas como 20 minutos con cara de retardado mental mirando al techo, y encima con la boca abierta.- le decía Brick.- Oye, si estás teniendo fantasías con Buttercup, hazme el favor de hacer lo que tengas que hacer en el baño.- dijo señalando el pasillo del otro lado de la habitación.

Butch, que estaba bebiendo un trago de soda que había en la mesa, escupió todo el contenido, dándole un ataque de tos.

-Oye, respira.- decía Boomer entre risas.

-Imbéciles.- dijo Butch, que seguía tosiendo.

-En fin, sigamos con esto…Bla bla bla bla… Ovarios…. Bla bla bla bla… Manifestaciones por parte de las chicas sen- pausa- Oye Boomer, ésta es para ti. ¿Quieres saber que pasa con Bubbles?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano menor. El cual lo miró seriamente, como diciéndole que proceda.

-Pues bien, aquí vamos… 

_**¡MUFFF, TERMINÉ! **_

_**No saben cuanto me costó xD**_

_**En fin, como dije antes, éste capítulo está dedicado a floresilla329 y a todos los fanáticos de ésta pareja de verdes. **_

_**Bien muchachos, en serio perdonen la demora y espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Pues bien, ¡nos leeremos la próxima!**_

_**¿Merece Reviews?**_


	4. Cap 3:ahora no recuerdo, ahí abajo está

_**¡Hola gente!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo de vacaciones. Sé que me tardé una barbaridad. Es que estaba en la playa, pero por suerte pude llevarme la notebook y en mis ratos libres escribía un poco. **_

_**Bueno, no los aburriré más con mi vida. Sólo les aclararé que éste capítulo va dedicado a **_**Licci**_**, que espero que se recupere pronto ^^**_

_**Bueno, sin más les dejo el cap.**_

_**Nota: Las PPG y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo tres: Los cambios de Bubbles

-…Veamos.- dijo el mayor, acomodándose en el sillón.- Aquí dice que éstas chicas son las más expuestas a cambios. Ya que su temperamento es más susceptible…- Boomer asintió con la cabeza. Qué razón tenía eso.

Y mientras su hermano hablaba, el rubio se disponía a recordar hace dos semanas…

_Flashback_

_Estaba apoyado en la puerta del gimnasio con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo el final de la rutina de las animadoras de la escuela, cuando sonó un silbato y una mujer habló._

_-¡Excelente, chicas! ¡Será hasta mañana y no olviden el partido de la próxima semana!- gritó la entrenadora de las porristas. Claro, si es que a esa cosa se la puede llamar mujer._

_¿Cómo es que una mujer puede ser tan grande? Es hasta más alta que yo, y eso es decir mucho. Hasta creo que pesa el triple que yo. Qué espanto._

_Creo que si yo fuese el que tuviese la desgracia de estar con ésta mujer, me suicidaría._

_Pero, para mi suerte. No es con ella con quien estoy. _

_MI__ novia, es la capitana de las porristas, la rubia más sexy de todo el Instituto. Bubbles Utonio. Mi vieja archienemiga._

_Oh sí, muy vieja. Hace varios años que dejamos de ser enemigos. Pero hace no más de un año que salimos. Digamos que… era complicado. En fin, eso es otra historia._

_Giré la vista, esperando a Bubbles. Y la vi. Estaba de espaldas hablando con unas de sus amigas con una botella de agua en la mano. _

_Por Dios, qué sexy es. Es hermosa._

_Piernas largas, trasero firme, cintura pequeña, pechos no grandes pero tampoco pequeños, lo justo y necesario. Cabello rubio largo y lacio, siempre perfecto. Ella es perfecta. Y es mía._

_Seguí contemplándola mientras ella seguía dada vuelta, hasta que advirtió que algo la estaba viendo. Se giró y su azulada mirada se encontró con la mía. Le sonreí de medio lado, mientras me erguía en mi lugar._

_Ella sonrió adorablemente y salió corriendo a mi encuentro. Reí, a veces podía llegar a ser tan tierna._

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendí los brazos y la abracé fuertemente por la cintura, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos por mi nuca._

_A lo lejos, pude oír claramente los suspiros románticos y de envidia de algunas chicas. Pobre ilusas._

_Nos separamos y salimos del gimnasio, hacia los casilleros donde estaban sus cosas._

_-¡No te había visto! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir a la práctica?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos, fingiendo estar ofendida cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero mirando en dirección contraria a mí._

_Sonreí, iba a seguirle el juego. La abracé nuevamente por la cintura y le besé la mejilla, ella soltó una risita, volteó a verme y pegué mí frente a la de ella, haciendo un puchero, también. _

_-¿Estás enojada conmigo?- pregunté aun con el puchero en cara. Ella volvió a reír. Me empujó ligeramente para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme ligeramente. _

_Sin darme tiempo a nada, se separó de mí, y volteó para abrir su casillero y tomar su bolso. _

_-Claro que no.- me dijo. Le tomé la mano._

_-Gracias a Dios.- dramaticé. Ella rió y seguimos caminando._

_Caminamos charlando de cualquier cosa, yo le conté sobre el 'incidente' que tuvo Brick al venir hacia acá. No entré en detalles, claro. No creo que por un descuido se entere Blossom, jeje. _

_-…Y bueno, eso.- finalicé. Cuando ella rompió en risas. La verdad era que la cosa sí era graciosa._

_-Mejor que Bloss no se entere de eso, o tú y yo nos quedaremos sin sobrinos.- Reí, tenía razón. Si Blossom se enteraba que fue Brick el que ocasionó el choque en la Interestatal seguro correría sangre. Por suerte no fue a propósito._

_Y estábamos afuera, en la cancha de soccer, donde jugaba Butch. No sé que hacíamos ahí, pero por suerte estábamos en un rincón algo apartado._

_Tan así, que no dudé ni dos minutos en aprisionarla contra una pared, y lanzarme a sus labios. Beso al cual ella correspondió enseguida. Enredó nuevamente sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo la sostenía por al cintura, mordí su labio inferior levemente para que ella entreabriera la boca. Cuando lo hizo, mi lengua se abrió paso…_

_Todo iba bien, conservaba aire en mis pulmones cuando abrí levemente los ojos. Levanté un poco la vista y los vi a mis hermanos mayores mirándome, haciéndome señas de que pasaba algo importante. _

_Aun sin cortar el beso, los miré con fastidio. Ellos me volvieron a hacer señas, para que me apure. Apreté más a Bubbles contra mí. Dando así a entender que no tenía intenciones de hacer lo que sea que ellos quisiesen._

_Derrotados, se voltearon y se fueron corriendo hacia el otro lado. _

_¿Qué estaría pasando?... Ya que. No interesa._

_Ahora sí ya se me acababa el aire. Bubbles se separó, agitada._

_Me miró con ternura y me acarició la mejilla. Es tan linda._

_Todo iba bien hasta que sonó la línea de emergencia… ¿o celular de emergencia? Cómo sea, esa cosa que nos llama cuando pasa algo._

_¿Eso era lo que mis hermanos querían decirme?_

_Bubbles tomó el teléfono y atendió._

_-¿Bloss?- ¿Blossom?- ¿Qué pasó?- esperó un minuto y luego dijo:- Sí, estoy con él.- Claro que está conmigo, ¿con quién más?- Sí, vamos para allá._

_-¿Tenemos qué?- le dije, fastidiado._

_-Lamento informarte que sí, hay un incendio.- me dijo preocupada. Me tomó de la muñeca y salimos volando._

_Unos segundos después, vimos el humo en el otro lado de la ciudad. Volamos hacia allá._

_-¡Hasta que te decides a aparecer, Bubbles!- le dijo Buttercup, que intentaba sostener una parte de la estructura del edificio junto con Butch, que me miró pervertidamente._

_Desvié la mirada._

_-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó mi novia mirando a su hermana mayor, que seguía soplando hielo. Ésta paró un segundo._

_-Ve adentro y asegúrate de que no haya nadie.- __**¿QUÉ? ¿Qué vaya adentro? ¡¿Es que quieren una Bubbles **__**al carbón**__**?**_

_Y sin más, ella entró por una ventana rota._

_-¡Boomer! ¡No te quedes ahí con esa cara y ayúdanos!- me gritó Butch, a un lado de Buttercup. Volé hacia ellos y tomé posición en la columna siguiente, que estaba apunto de derrumbarse._

_Rayos, esto sí está pesado._

_Blossom controló el fuego, con el aliento de hielo… y a todo esto, ¿en dónde está Brick?_

_Y entonces, pude ver a Bubbles salir sólo con una niña en brazos, que cuando al dejó en el suelo, la abrazó y fue corriendo hacia su madre. Luego, fue hacia Blossom para decirle algo pero no pudo._

_¿Por qué? Porque explotó una toma de agua, iniciando una especie de lluvia que fue guiada por el viento a el edificio. Y así, en poco tiempo, apagó el fuego por completo. Brick salió de abajo y sonrió complacido. Así que estabas ahí, hermano._

_Pero seguíamos teniendo el problema de que tarde o temprano, iba a caerse el edificio, y no aguantaríamos mucho más nosotros tres aquí abajo._

_-Bien hecho, muchachos. Pero ahora, si no es mucha molestia… ¿¡NOS PUEDEN AYUDAR!- les gritó Butch. Así también los miramos con mala cara Buttercup y yo._

_-¡Qué molestos son, chicos!- gruñó Brick.- ¡Salgan, con o sin ustedes se va a derrumbar!- salimos delicadamente, y en efecto, se hizo añicos._

_-Vaya, qué lástima. Tanto trabajo por anda.- dijo Blossom. _

_-Iba a caerse de todos modos, Bloss. Lo reconstruirán.- la confortó mi hermano pelirrojo.- Ahora…- le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.- Dilo._

_-Olvídalo._

_-Dilo._

_-Que no._

_-Dilo._

_-¿Que diga qué?- preguntó Buttercup._

_-Que admita que yo tenía razón, que con la dirección del viento hacer reventar la toma de agua era la mejor opción- contestó Brick-. Pero la señorita aquí a mi lado seguía creyendo que sería más rápido con el aliento de hielo._

_Blossom apartó la mirada, un tanto sonrojada. Brick reía. Los demás, los mirábamos algo aburridos._

_Entonces, mi cuñada…. Mayor… se volteó y le sopló levemente a mi hermano en la nariz, provocando que un poco de nieve quedara embarrada en ésta. La pelirroja rió y se soltó del abrazo para ir hacia un lado de Bubbles. Brick se la sacudió y la miró con una especie de mezcla entre ternura y burla._

_-Cómo sea, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Buttercup, subiendo hacia donde estábamos los demás, y se situó detrás de sus hermanas._

_-Las… 5 en punto, ¿por qué?-le contestó Bubbles, Brick voló hacia donde estábamos Butch y yo._

_-No, nada por curio….- y se detuvo, mirando la espalda de la menor._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Blossom. La morena sólo le hizo señas de que viera, Bubbles palideció._

_-Ejem… Bubbly.- le dijo Buttercup._

_-Ya decía yo se había tardado.- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, en señal de frustración. _

_Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos sin entender, y antes de que pudiésemos preguntar nada, cada una besó a su respectiva (wow, no sabía que supiese esa palabra...) pareja y se marcharon a toda velocidad, dejándonos a nosotros con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza._

_Ése fue el día del incendio._

…

_Al día siguiente, estábamos en la escuela, en la clase de Lenguas Extrajeras –puaj-, para ser más precisos. Yo estaba sentado junto a Bubbles, que tenía una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro._

_Me acerqué apenas y le susurré:_

_-Hey… Bubbles, ¿estás bien?_

_-… ¿Qué?... ¡Ah sí! Estoy bien…- me respondió, pero su cara no mejoraba._

_-Pero pareces incómoda. ¿Te estás clavando algo?- si ése era el caso, pues qué dolor._

_-No, en serio. No te preocupes por mí… es sólo que…- pero fue interrumpida por el timbre del receso._

_-Bien, jóvenes. Por hoy ha terminado la clase._

_Y luego de que la profesora dijera eso. Bubbles tomó su mochila y salió a toda velocidad del salón._

_-¡Bubbles!- le grité, pero no se detuvo. _

_La según como pude hasta el baño de mujeres. __La zona prohibida__._

_Así que, antes de meter la pata y que mis hermanos no dejaran de recordármelo hasta el día de mi muerte, preferí esperarla afuera._

…

_5 minutos…_

_10 minutos…_

_¿Qué está haciendo ésta chica? ¿Estará pensando en si la gallina vino primero que el huevo? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?_

…

_-¿Boomer?- escuché la voz de mi cuñada pelirroja a unos cuantos pasos._

_-Hola, Blossom.- la saludé._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó, sorprendida._

_-Esperando a tu hermana menor. Desde ayer se comporta muy extraño.- le comenté._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- me volvió a preguntar._

_-Pues... ésta mañana la noté muy incómoda en el salón. Y ayer, durante el incendio, pude verla con expresión de dolor…-qué idiota, no había pensado en eso- ¿acaso está herida? ¿Es muy grave? ¿¡Cuántos meses le quedan de vida!- le pregunté frenético._

_-Oye, tranquilo, todo está bien. No tiene nada- me respondió, riendo levemente-. Seguro que lo que pasa es que comió algo que no le hizo bien. Iré a ver qué tiene.- Y pasó a un lado mío hacia el baño._

…

_2 minutos…_

_5 minutos…_

_Estoy empezando a sospechar que ahí adentro hay un inodoro monstruoso que se traga a las chicas._

_Pero antes de que mi teoría fuese fundamentada. Salieron ambas del baño._

_-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté a mi novia, sujetándola levemente por los hombros. Ella sonrió y asintió._

_Blossom me sonrió, y se marchó._

_Ya con ella fuera, pude besar tranquilo a Bubbles, beso que fue correspondido, por supuesto, luego le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo y también nos marchamos._

_El día de escuela._

…

_Luego, ya al otro día era fin de semana. Habíamos quedado en ir al parque de diversiones._

_Ya eran eso de las seis, y ya estábamos ahí. _

_Como era de esperarse, yo quería subir a la montaña rusa. Bubbles no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, lo cual era extraño, porque a ella le gustaba._

_-¿En serio no quieres?_

_-No, de veras. Creo que hice mal en almorzar zanahorias.-me dijo. Puaj… zanahorias._

_-Bueno…. Entonces, ¿a qué quieres subirte?- le pregunté, algo decepcionado, en serio quería ir a la montaña rusa._

_-Ugh, ¿sabes qué? No importa. De todos modos saldrán en algún momento. Vamos a la montaña rusa.- me dijo. Yo reí, la tomé de la mano, y corrimos hacia la fila del juego._

_En ocasiones así, es cuando yo puedo afirmar felizmente que estoy enamorado de una PPG._

_Unos veinte minutos de cola más tarde. Ya era nuestro turno. Subimos juntos, obvio. _

…

_Wow, esto es más fuerte de lo que pensé. ¡ES GENIAL!_

_¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUU!_

_Bubbles grita un poco también a mi lado, sobre todo cuando llega la vuelta que nos mantiene de cabeza._

_Gritar. Gritar. Levantar los brazos. Casi caer. _

_Fin del juego._

_Salimos completamente mareados, pero creo que Bubbles realmente iba a vomitar._

_-¿Bubbles? ¿Aguantas?- le pregunté, un poco preocupado._

_-Sí, seguro que….-pausa-….No.- y salió corriendo hacia un lado con menos gente de la feria. La seguí._

_Pude verla cuando corría cerca de los autos chocones, pero ahí la perdí. No sabía donde diablos estaba._

_Caminé, caminé y caminé durante unos 10 minutos._

_La llamé por celular, no me respondió._

_Pasaron cinco minutos y lo volví a intentar. Tampoco._

_Luego de cinco minutos, la vi aparecer. Tenía un aspecto adolorido, cansado y… algo verde._

_-¿En dónde te habías metido? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba._

_-Sí, estoy bien- me besó, no sabía a vómito-. No vomité, extrañamente. Pero tampoco estoy TAN bien, jeje.- me dijo mientras me sonreía tiernamente.-… Es por eso, que mejor me voy._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté extrañado._

_-En serio lo siento. Pero me tengo que ir, en casa te llamaré, ¿si? Perdóname- volvió a besarme-, pero no me siento muy bien.- y sin más, se fue volando llamando la atención de las personas, dejándome a mí ahí, solo._

_Luego de eso, me llamó como dijo. Hablamos por un buen rato, por suerte ella ya estaba bien._

…

-… ¿Seguirá vivo?- preguntó Butch al ver a su hermano menor mirar el techo con cara de retraso mental.

-¡BOOMER!- le gritó en el oído Brick.

-¡¿QUÉ?- reaccionó por fin el rubio, dándole un zape a Butch accidentalmente.

-¡Auch! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo el hermano del medio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No lo siento. En fin, creo que esto tiene mucha razón.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sip.

-Pues… ya que sabemos esto…- decía el pelirrojo, pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas, Brick?- le preguntó Butch.

-¿Qué tal si aprovechamos para molestar un poco a las chicas?- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

* * *

_**¡Y FINITO, FINITO! SE HA TERMINADO EL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**¿Qué creen? ¿Lo dejo ahí o un epílogo estaría bien? :D**_

_**Bueno, lo dejo a su criterio, gente.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Recuerden, éste capítulo va dedicado a Licci Ojala te sientas mejor.**_

_**Bueno, ¡nos veremos la próxima! **_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Cap 5: Bah, mujeres

_**¡Heme aquí de vuelta!**_

_**Muy bien, gente. Éste es el epílogo. Espero que les guste.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 5: ¡Bah, mujeres ¬¬!

-….-

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un genio?- le preguntó Butch a su hermano mayor.

-No, pero no es necesario. Siempre lo supe.- respondió éste, con superioridad.

-Bueno, son las 11.45 de un viernes. Seguramente están despiertas.- comentó Boomer.

Los tres se miraron con complicidad, _les agradaba la idea_.

-Pues bien, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos de una vez!- y así, Butch salió volando por la ventana abierta, seguido por sus dos hermanos, los tres muy entusiasmados.

-¿Qué creen que estén haciendo?- preguntó el menor.

-No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo.- contestó Brick, volando más a prisa, mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro.

En eso, el mediano soltó una risa malévola, como en las películas. Perversas ideas rondaban su mente.

Volaron por unos minutos hasta aterrizar en la terraza de la casa de las Powerpuff Girls.

Con sumo cuidado, bajaron por el espacio de concreto que había entre las tres ventanas circulares que daban a la habitación de las chicas, volaron hacia la parte de abajo cuidando no ser vistos. Se oyeron risas femeninas en la habitación.

Los chicos se miraron y ampliaron sus sonrisas. _Las chicas estaban en casa_.

Lentamente, volaron un poco más arriba de donde estaban, apenas lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran ver qué hacían las PPG.

Y lo que vieron, les resultó completamente de su agrado:

Las tres jóvenes estaban en la habitación, en pijama. Bubbles traía uno de dos piezas, consistía en un short (corto short) celeste y una blusa blanca de tirantes ajustada blanca, y su cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta al costado.

Blossom, al igual que su hermana menor, también llevaba uno en dos piezas, sólo que el de ella era un short (también corto) blanco, con una dos franjas rojas a los costados, y una blusa de tela fina del mismo color que las franjas. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto.

Y por último, Buttercup tenía puesto un top verde y una calza negra totalmente ajustada, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, también.

Las tres estaban en diferentes puntos del cuarto:

Bubbles estaba sentada en un sillón inflable al pie de su cama, limándose las uñas. Blossom estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con las piernas subidas a éste. Y Buttercup estaba tirada en su cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Las tres reían de vaya uno a saber qué. Pero los RRB no las oían, estaban perdidos en _otras cosas_…

Hasta que Buttercup habló.

-¿En serio? No lo creo.- dijo sonriendo con burla, mientras se erguía un poco.

-Te lo juro, fue Princesa Morebucks.- sentenció Bubbles, riendo un poco también.

-¿Qué te dije? Ésa chica está bien abajo en la cadena alimenticia.- comentó Blossom, cepillando suavemente su pelo.

-Pues tenías razón… es decir, ya sabía que la chica era patética, ¿pero contratar a un jugador de basketball para que se haga pasar por su novio? Eso sí es caer bajo.- se burló la mediana. Se paró, se vio en el espejo y se acomodó un poco el top. Bubbles también se levantó y se posicionó junto a su hermana para arreglarse un poco la coleta.

Pasaron los segundos, y ellas seguían allí, mirándose al espejo, examinándose a sí mismas.

-Oigan, chicas…- dijo la rubia.- ¿No creen que he aumentado de peso?- finalizó, mientras seguía mirándose a sí misma desde diferentes ángulos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Si tú estás gorda yo que soy, eh? ¿Una ballena encallada? Por favor, Bubbles.- la cortó Buttercup, pero luego siguió.- Dejando eso de lado, mírame a mí, a veces parecería que tengo la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo, como las Bratz.- se quejaba la morena.

Blossom, que las había estado oyendo, paró su cepillado y fue con ellas.

-Al menos pueden usar blusas strapless.- les señaló.- Mis hombros son masculinos.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos, criticándose.

-¡Qué horror! ¡Tengo cintura recta!- exclamó Bubbles.

-Mi cabello es tan raro.- susurraba Buttercup, pasándose los dedos en sus hebras negras.

-Mis uñas son espantosas.- declaró Blossom, mientras se observaba las manos.

…

Afuera, los Rowdyruff Boys estaban desconcertados.

¿_Eso_ es lo que hacían las mujeres un viernes por la noche?

…

-Como sea, uno no es perfecto.- dijo Buttercup, para volver al lugar del inicio. Las otras dos, hicieron lo mismo.

-Hey, hablando de Princesa…- susurró la mayor, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanas.- ¿Fue ella la que dejó la mancha de sangre en el vestuario ayer?

…

_¿Mancha de sangre?_ Se preguntaron los chicos.

…

-Dicen que sí, o por lo menos eso oí yo.- le respondió la joven de ojos verdes.- No lo sé, la verdad, yo ya había salido. Pero qué horror, no hay nada más vergonzoso que eso, hasta me da lástima Princesa, y eso es decir mucho.- concluyó, sentándose en la cama.

-Pues…. No le digan a nadie, pero en realidad, no fue Princesa la que dejó la macha.- susurró Bubbles, pero antes de poder seguir, Buttercup la interrumpió.

-No me digas que fuiste tú.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees que yo no entré a la piscina en toda la semana?- inquirió indignada, pero luego volvió a susurrar.- Robin dejó la mancha. ¡Pero es un secreto! Juren que no se lo dirán a nadie.- les pidió.

-Lo juro.- dijeron a coro las otras dos.

-¿Robin? ¿En serio? Pobre… Y pensar que yo creí que aun no… Es decir, no está tan desarrollada.- comentó Blossom, tratando de no sonar cruel.

-Bueno, eso quizá sea más una cuestión de genética, vaya uno a saber… Pero, después de todo, ya tiene 16 años, si no la tiene sería algo de lo que preocuparse, ¿no creen?- decía la rubia.

-Sí, pero de todos modos me sigue sorprendiendo que haya sido ella.- pausa.- A todo esto, ¿cómo llegó el rumor de que fue Princesa?- cuestionó Buttercup.

-Pues eso sí no lo sé, supongo que lo habrán inventado para cubrir a Robin.- dijo Bubbles, no muy segura.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Buttercup, que había estado mirando la nada, habló.

-Saben, el otro día estaba hablando, discutiendo o lo que sea que estuviésemos haciendo con Butch acerca de estas cosas. El me discutía que ser hombre era más difícil que ser mujer y que son mejores.- comentó pensativa.

Al segundo siguiente, las tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Sí claro! ¡No sabe lo que dice!- trató de decir Blossom entre risas.

-¡Se lo dije yo! ¡Le hice un listado de cosas que tiene que sufrir una mujer! Bueno…. Salvo la desgracia que tengo encima.- comentó la hermana del medio, con gracia.

-Yo ni loca se lo digo a Boomer, qué vergüenza.- dijo Bubbles, ya más calmada.

-Yo ni hablo de esas cosas con Brick, no por nada, pero creo no es una conversación que yo pudiera mantener seriamente.- Blossom sonaba algo apenada.

-Yo huí como pude, porque por accidente casi se lo digo. Y me preguntó.- contaba Buttercup.- Y de eso cuánto hará… ¿una semana? Es extraño, aun ahora que se me fue hace un par de días siguen los dolores.

-Yo estoy en medio del lío, y según creo….-contó un con los dedos- Debería irse el lunes.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Esta vez mi situación ha sido un poco extraña. Me vino hace unas dos semanas, pero extrañamente desapareció el día cuatro, y ahora volvió. Pareciera que fue por etapas.- decía la rubia, extrañada.

…

Y mientras las chicas seguían con eso, Los Rowdyruff Boys cada vez sentían menos ganas de estar ahí, esas conversaciones eran algo… _incómodas_.

-Brick...-susurró Butch.

-¿Qué?- respondió éste, susurrando también.

-Creo que están en sus días de...

-Oh-Oh.- susurró Boomer.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos.- masculló Brick.

Pero, para desgracia suya, cuando estaban volteando para irse, una voz los detuvo,

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado.- el mayor reconoció esa voz femenina con tono autoritario al segundo.

* * *

_**TA DA.**_

_**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? :D**_

_**La verdad es que esto lo hice en dos noches y lo terminé de escribir hoy en la tarde xD Pero no estaba segura de si seguirlo o partir el epílogo en dos. Pero gracias a la ayuda de **__**floresilla329**__**, he decidido partirlo en dos.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo cap vendrá en estos días, ya que quiero finalizar la historia antes de que comiencen las clases.**_

_**¡Nos veremos la próxima!**_

_**¿Review?**_

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Cap 6: ¡Guerra de sexos!

_**¡El último cap, gente!**_

_**Disfruten :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cap 6: ¡Guerra de sexos!

Los tres voltearon lentamente a las tres chicas que estaban situadas en cada una de las ventanas, cruzadas de brazos y con una expresión que podría haber hecho que en ese momento mojaran sus pantalones… _y benditas sean sus vejigas porque no lo permitieron…_

-Chicos… mis amores…- habló Blossom con voz controlada y una mueca de felicidad tan falsa como moneda de cobre.- ¿Qué tanto han oído?- preguntó, sin mover la mandíbula.

-Nada de nada, ¿cierto? No oímos nada.- se apresuró a contestar Brick más que nervioso.

Una ceja incrédula se alzó en el rostro de las tres PPG.

Butch, mientras la atención se centraba en su hermano mayor, quiso intentar aprovechar para escapar.

**Mala idea**.

-Butchy, corazón… _¿A dónde crees que vas?_- y eso, dicho por _Buttercup_, solo significaba una cosa: _graves problemas_.

-No Butter, no me hagas nada. Piensa en nuestros hijos.- decía el moreno mientras su novia volaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Aun no los tienes, tarado.- le dijo Brick, desde su posición de terror frente a Blossom.

-Ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?- masculló entre dientes Butch.

-Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo.- le respondió de igual manera el pelirrojo, cada vez más asustado, por que su _linda noviecita_ se estaba acercando.

Entre tanto, Boomer sí estaba aterrado. Esa mirada en Bubbles no era normal. Nada normal.

-B-Bubbles… juro por mi vida que no diré nada. Si alguien me pregunta, yo no estuve aquí… y haré que ellos también.- susurró el rubio, espantado. Sus dos hermanos mayores lo miraron con incredulidad.- No digan nada. No saben de lo que ella es capaz estando enojada.

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre sí, y asintieron. Tomaron a los RRB de un tobillo y los arrastraron a la habitación.

Ya dentro, los tres chicos fueron arrojados sin ninguna delicadeza sobre las camas de las Powerpuff Girls.

Aterrados, las miraron desconcertados. Las chicas, sólo suspiraron. Y ya más calmada, Blossom tomó la palabra.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué hacían espiando a las doce de la noche de un viernes?

-Pues…- dijo Brick dubitativo. Después de todo, no iba a decirle a Blossom que habían estado indagando sobre el… **estado de las mujeres** (por así decirlo), y que luego pretendían molestarlas con ello, ¿verdad? No, definitivamente no. Eso sería un acto suicida.

-¿Y bien?- refirió Buttercup.

'_Rayos, Butch… Se te tiene que iluminar el foco ahora… ¡Vamos, hombre, es eso o adiós horas felices! ¡Piensa, piensa!_'-…- '_¡YA SÍ!_'-…Oh, es que… chicas… _Descubrimos su_ **secretito**.- Brick y Boomer voltearon a verlo lentamente, sin entender nada. El moreno les devolvió la mirada, intentando de que sobreentendiera que debían seguirle el juego si querían vivir.

El pelirrojo captó la señal.

-Exacto.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Boomer, sin estar muy seguro de haber entendido, solamente miró a Bubbles macabramente…. A ver si todavía decía algo y la embarraba.

-… ¿S-Secreto?-susurró la rubia, entrando en pánico.

-¿Cuál de todos?- preguntó Buttercup, con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo que 'cuál de todos'? ¿Cuántos secretos tienes?- inquirió Butch, sorprendido.

-Yo pregunté primero.- respondió Buttercup, desafiante. El moreno, suspiró, pero rió macabramente.

-De lo que estaban hablando hace unos momentos atrás.- dijo, con una sonrisita.

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre sí y tragaron duro.

-Y digo yo, ¿no era más fácil simplemente decirnos 'No, no me siento bien', a tener que estar huyendo de aquí a allá dejándonos a nosotros tres solos por que se desangran?- refirió Butch, burlonamente.

-… Qué poco delicado eres.- le dijo Brick, mirándolo con desaprobación desde su posición en la cama de Blossom. Boomer asintió.

Las chicas suspiraron.

-Ah, eso era.- dijo Bubbles, aliviada.

-¿Te parece poco?- le preguntó su cuñado de cabello negro.

-Bueno, en comparación con ciertas cosas, sí.- dijo Bubbles sentándose en la punta de su cama. Boomer se irguió a su lado.

-De hecho, ¿eso no es algo que ya deberían saber? ¿En qué mundo están cuando tenemos clase de Biología?- preguntó Blossom, imitando a la rubia. Miró a Brick de forma burlona, siempre supo que ella era la más inteligente.

-Eso depende de a qué hora me haya dormido la noche anterior.- respondió Butch.

-Oh por Dios.- Buttercup se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.- Como sea, no te hagas el idiota y contesta, ¿qué hacías aquí a las doce de la noche de un viernes?- el moreno sólo sonrió de medio lado, y la haló hacia sí mismo para besarla y sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-¿Contesta eso tu pregunta?- dijo 'seductoramente'. La chica enrojeció.

-Pervertido.- y tomó un almohadón para pegarle suavemente en el hombro, riendo. Pero no se bajó.

-Violación en público, no. Butch. Quizá después.- le dijo Brick, causando la risa de los otros cuatro y un sonrojo en los otros dos, que seguían sin separarse.- En fin. Para tu información, Bloss, veníamos aquí para hablarles justamente sobre esto. ¿No era más fácil decirnos las verdad?- inquirió. Ahora en serio quería saber la respuesta, ya no sólo era una excusa. Se reclinó sobre las almohadas y haló a la chica a su lado.

-Pues ponte un segundo en mi lugar. ¿Tú me lo hubieses dicho?- dijo la pelirroja, sin oponer resistencia a que su novio jugara con unos mechones de su cabello.

-Soy un hombre, linda. No me puedo poner en tu lugar así de fácil.- contestó éste como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Entonces no preguntes, es más que obvio que no lo entenderías. Y no, créeme que no lo harías.- dijo Blossom cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Brick, al verse derrotado, no dijo nada y siguió jugando con los cabellos de la chica.

-En momentos como ese, me alegra haber nacido hombre.- dijo Butch, con Buttercup en sus piernas. Recibió un murmullo de sus hermanos como aprobación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Bubbles, que se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Boomer, mientras éste la abrazaba reclinado al igual que Brick en las almohadas.

-Menos complicaciones, vida más simple.- respondió el rubio, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Ustedes tienen una vida muy fácil. No aguantarían ni 3 días como mujeres.- sentenció Buttercup. Los Rowdyruff Boys la miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas, Butter.- decía Butch sin parar de reír.

-Vida complicada, já.- se burló Brick.

-Ni ustedes se la creen.- comentó Boomer, también entre risas.

Las Powerpuff Girls se separan enseguida, ofendidas por sus comentarios.

-¿En serio eso crees?- le preguntó Blossom a Brick, incrédula.

-Por favor, Bloss. Tú y yo sabemos que la mujer es más frágil, por lo tanto siempre necesita la protección del hombre.- sentenció el pelirrojo, con autosuficiencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Frágiles? ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? Para que lo sepas, _Bricky_, ¿quiénes crees que carga con el niño cuando quedamos embarazadas? ¿Quiénes planchan, lavan, cocinan y demás cuando ustedes no hacen nada de nada? ¿Quiénes mantuvieron ésta cuidad a salvo desde que nacieron? ¿Ustedes? Yo no lo creo.- finalizó Blossom seriamente, con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ni siquiera somos 'heroínas'! ¡Eso es sólo un título que oculta lo que somos en realidad! ¿Y qué es lo que somos? Somos las _sirvientas_ de ésta ciudad, y desde que tenemos cinco. ¿Es que nadie aquí está en contra de la explotación del menor?- dijo Bubbles, indignada.

-¡Bien dicho! Además, ustedes no están en condiciones de llamar _frágil_ a nadie, muchachos. Que yo recuerde, éramos _nosotras_ las que les pateábamos el trasero a ustedes hace un par de años atrás.- puntualizó Buttercup.

-¡No es verdad!- intentaba defender su dignidad Butch.

-¡Si lo es!- contraatacó Buttercup.

-¡No lo es!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí, te digo!

-¡Y yo te digo que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡JÁ! ¡En tu cara, Him!- celebró la morena, sonriendo triunfal. Butch, al verse vencido, se cruzó de brazos e infló ligeramente los mofletes, derrotado.

-Bueno, chicos, ya.- intentaba calmar Bubbles.- Por desgracia, vivimos en una comunidad machista. Una mujer gana 70 centavos por cada dólar que gana un hombre haciendo el mismo trabajo, eso es desde hace siglos y por desgracia, no creo que cambie ahora.- finalizó, con un suspiro.

Boomer, sin decir nada, la abrazó nuevamente para volver a su posición anterior. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo con su respectiva chica.

-En fin, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó de repente Brick.

-Son las… ¿1.45? ¿Tan tarde?- dijo sorprendido Boomer, mirando su reloj.

-Deberíamos- pero el mayor fue interrumpido por la menor.

-No, quédense.- dijo Bubbles, no quería que el rubio se fuera.

-Sí, es cierto. No fastidien y quédense.- apoyó Buttercup.

-Por mí no hay problema.- dijo Butch, tomó a la morena y la pasó en frente suyo para poder abrazarla por detrás, mientras se recostaba.

-No sé. Bloss, ¿tú qué opinas?- preguntó Brick a su novia. Ésta, en respuesta, solamente besó su mejilla y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. El pelirrojo, sonrió.

Bubbles sonrió, y ella junto con Boomer se acurrucaron tras apagar las luces.

Los tres Rowdyruff se sintieron incómodos en un momento, y para remediarlo, utilizaron sus propios pies para sacarse las zapatillas que tenían puestas y dejarlas caer el piso. Y ya, podían dormir en paz.

Tras pocos minutos, todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Las tres hermanas abrieron simultáneamente los ojos, intentaron moverse, pero un par de manos se los impedían, voltearon ligeramente para encontrar la enternecedora imagen de sus novios dormidos profundamente a su lado, abrazados ellas.

Intentaron separarse un poco, lo cual les costó más de lo que creían, y al lograrlo, también los despertaron a ellos.

-….Buenos días.- saludaron las tres, desperezándose.

-….Buenos días.- respondieron estos con voz cansina.

-Rayos, qué bien dormí.- dijo Butch, sentándose mientras se sonaba los huesos de la espalda.

-También yo.- comentó Boomer con un bostezo.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las once treinta.- respondió Blossom, tallándose el ojo derecho.

Todos estaban adormilados cuando…

**Toc, toc**.

-_¿Niñas? Ya es muy tarde, ¿Están bien?_- se oía la voz del profesor tras la puerta.- _Bueno, ya que no responden entraré._

Eso tomó desprevenidos a los seis que había dentro de la habitación. Se nerviosos y tensos al instante, tanto, que ni se pudieron mover. Sobre todo los chicos, tenían un suegro… un tanto **radical**.

Solo una cosa pudieron decir:

-Oh-oh.

Y la puerta se abrió.

* * *

**¡FIN!**

_**SE HA ACABADO LA HISTORIA, GENTE.**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Seguramente me querrán matar por la parte en que la dejo, ¿cierto? Pues perdón, pero los finales abiertos son mi especialidad :3**_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo y me alegro que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté mientras la escribía. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el final y espero su comentario. **_

_**¡Pero esto no es un adiós, es sólo un hasta luego! ¡Que pronto volveré con mi nueva historia, cuyo segundo cap está casi listo!**_

_**Oh, también quisiera agradecerles por haberse tomado la molesta de leerla, la verdad, nunca creí que fuese tan popular xD **_

_**¡Nos veremos pronto!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
